


Cuddle

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small mistake with the ten year bazooka leads to a night filled with warm cuddling. After all, Tsunayoshi just couldn't help but tease his other self. 7227</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift to 'laffup' for the Secret Santa event. I hope you enjoy this. I tried to make this as fluffy as possible but sometimes the fingers just don't want to write.

Tsuna didn't know what exactly to do when the ten-year bazooka suddenly turned in his direction. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, not when he was on the floor of his bedroom with his legs folded neatly underneath him and his desk. There was no hope and he didn't need his hyper intuition to know that. Although, he found it to be Reborn's fault, it was _always_ his fault. The hitman just knew how to cause trouble in some way or form. Tsuna sighed heavily as he saw the blast come straight towards him, he kept as still as possible, awaiting the fate only seconds away. He knew better than to resist at this point, especially after all the madness that had occurred in his life so far. So when the large bullet exploded upon contact with his body, amazingly its intense speed had no harmful effect, pink smoke immediately covered his vision. He automatically coughed, choking on the smoke that filtered into his lungs, and tried to get a good breath of air. Momentarily, Tsuna wondered what the future would be like considering his situation. He hadn't gone there since the Millefiore incidence a year ago.

As his vision began to clear, he glanced around the area curiously and blinked. Nothing had changed. He was still in his bedroom sitting on the floor as he watched Lambo out of the corner of his eyes in his six years old form running out the door in absolute panic. It was still night outside with the moon glowing high in the sky and the clock revealed it to be just a little past eleven. The bazooka was lying innocently on the floor against the table in front of him, rocking back and forth as it tried to settle, and Reborn was settled peacefully on the table. He hadn't moved an inch since the explosion, holding a cup of espresso as he took in the sight before him. It wasn't hard for Tsuna to immediately notice the sharp twinkle in those dark eyes, instantly causing him to fear for his life. He really hated that look - he knew it too well after so long. Despite being sixteen and being in high school, he had learned much over the years in order to survive against the torture Reborn threw at him.

With all that time spent together, he still had a large fear of Reborn, but at the same time he felt a certain amount of respect. Reborn had no doubt grown to become somewhat of a father figure to him, more so than his own biological father. Tsuna glanced around his surroundings once more to see if there was anything different and blinked rapidly when he finally took notice that there was a body beside him, one he hadn't registered until then.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna leaned over, examining the person carefully from his position. His honey-colored eyes widened at the sight, jumping back in surprise once his mind grasped the fact that it was actually a living, breathing human being. "W-What? Where did _he_ come from?" The worst part was that the person looked exactly like him! No, _was_ him in every way possible. Various thoughts ran through his head on what had happened and with the special devices involved, anything could. "Coul-"

His next set of words was cut short when Reborn suddenly jumped from his perch and kicked the brunet across the head, sending the teenager across the room. "Don't stutter, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn landed perfectly onto the table, not a drop of his espresso spilt. The teenager, however, landed painfully against the bedroom wall with a yelp, before sliding down, fighting back tears as they threatened to fall. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"Reborn!" The brunet lashed out instantly once he managed to recover enough from the attack, giving a weak attempt of a glare towards his teacher, and slipped onto his knees as he tried to situate himself. However, his attention wasn't on the abusive hitman, but his doppelganger that was slowly rising from the floor. The other brunet, older by the looks of it, but not ten years older, peered around curiously. That was until his very similar eyes peered straight at Tsuna in surprise. The younger male smiled nervously. "Umm… Hi?"

The other brunet tilted his head slightly to the right, keeping calm despite the insane circumstance. He sat up, quiet, and observed his surroundings until he noticed the ten-year bazooka that was only a foot away from his position. Sparks were creeping around the machine, alerting the male to the fact that something was wrong with it. "So it must have malfunctioned…" Sighing heavily, he ran a hand through his hair, pushing the slightly longer locks away from his eyes.

Now that Tsuna was able to get a better look at the individual, he noticed that the aging had apparently done wonders to his appearance, or so he thought. Older Tsuna had narrowed eyes, still the same warm color, and a small showing of muscles under the light jacket. There was also a strange sense of attitude, something Tsuna expected with a boss, and even as he sat there on the floor, he felt himself being calmed by the aura the other was admitting.

Older Tsuna tilted his head once more to the other side. "So… I take it that I've been sent to another world? Or did the bazooka only do a few years instead of the usual ten?" He huffed gently, looking slightly disappointed yet amused from the sight. "I've never had something like this happen to me before. This is kinda new." He gave a brilliant smile, one that was no doubt filled with joy. "So if you're Tsunayoshi of this world or timeline, then call me by our full name and I'll address you as Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked. "Huh?"

The older Tsuna crawled closer, his jacket falling off his shoulders slightly to reveal some smooth flesh hidden underneath. His shoulder-length hair slid over, almost giving him a more seductive look. "I mean, I'll be Tsunayoshi and you'll be Tsuna. It won't stop all the confusion, but it should help prevent some in the meantime."

"Oh…" It was like a light bulb had gone off within Tsuna's mind. He looked over Tsunayoshi carefully, feeling a little put out at having such similar yet obviously stronger eyes looking at him "I see. You're right, it might help. But um… Who are you exactly?"

"Well, I guess introductions are in order," Tsunayoshi smiled, causing a small redness to rise in the younger brunet's cheeks. "I'm the same as you by the looks of it, but older. As for differences, I'm not entirely sure. Our histories could be completely different." The maturity in Tsunayoshi's very being was so clear, enough so that Tsuna shrunk at the sight. Perhaps _this_ was who he might turn out like later on in life. It was strange to see such a future for himself, but he wouldn't mind it. He actually liked this sight. Perhaps being dame wouldn't last forever.

"By any chance, is there… mafia involved on your side?"

The older brunet just smiled knowingly. "Of course." He peered at Reborn, who had been quiet this entire time, and gave a respectful nod before turning to Tsuna once more. The hitman just smirked, tilting his fedora downwards almost as if he was impressed by what he was seeing. Still, Reborn stated nothing, he merely watched the interaction carefully, but there was a small, unnoticed sparkle of pride within his onyx eyes, pleased with the sight before him. Tsunayoshi took in the silence and peered around the room curiously once more, recognizing it to be exactly the same as his own in his timeline. "Well, since five minutes is obviously up, I guess I'm stuck here for a little longer."

"What?" Tsuna snapped his head up, glancing towards the clock for confirmation. It was true. Five minutes had gone by long ago. "Oh no, don't tell me that you're stuck here…"

The older brunet chuckled lightly, raising his right hand up against his lips. "Is that a bad thing? You don't want me here?"

Immediately, Tsuna reacted by his cheeks coloring by a slight redness that began to grow in shades. "No, yes, maybe…" He paused as he tried to gain control of his words before sighing heavily. "I guess not. It shouldn't be too bad."

"Great. Then would it be alright to share your bed with me?" Tsunayoshi continued to smile, not letting up on the brightness. He knew it was affecting the younger male easily and he was taking advantage of that. "If your place is like mine than there shouldn't be any extra beds at this moment, right?"

"Well, no, I guess it'll be fine." He didn't want to mention that there were cots, considering the way the other was pushing.

"Great!" Almost instantly, Tsunayoshi stood up, taking the younger male along with one strong tug. A small 'eep' escaped from Tsuna's lips as he was dragged over to the bed and shoved down onto the soft mattress. Reborn still kept quiet, jumping up onto his own bed to rest for the night, changing out of his usual suit for something more comfortable. The time was a quarter past eleven at night, around the average time Tsuna would be force to head to bed because of Reborn or school. Tsunayoshi shifted around and tossed his jacket off to the floor. "Sorry about this, but it's been a while since I've last managed to get to bed on time. It gets really chaotic in my timeline."

Tsuna beamed at the thought, guessing what the other had to go through. He shuffled into the inner of the bed before adjusting, finding himself comfortable in his little spot. Tsunayoshi shuffled to the other side, turning off the light on the nightstand before burying his face into the pillow – the only pillow on the bed.

"I guess it was a good thing I arrived at nighttime than earlier. At least we can sleep for a while."

"That's true."

"Have you already finished everything for tomorrow? I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Tsunayoshi shifted around in his spot, turning to face the younger brunet.

'He's so considerate.' Tsuna followed his older version's sample and nodded awkwardly into the shared pillow. "I'm fine. Thanks." For some odd reason, he just felt so embarrassed being this close to himself. It was so odd. It wasn't as if it was normal in the first place anyway. Still, he expected as much with his involvement with the mafia. Tsuna shuffled a little in the bed, trying to get a good spot, but couldn't quite pull away from the other's warmth. It was like he was being drawn in. Tsuna turned a little red from being so close with the other, keeping his eyes away from those similar honey-colored ones so that he couldn't be influenced.

Tsunayoshi just continued to smile, finding amusement from those reactions. It was cute to see himself acting like this. And it was tempting to just tease himself endlessly. The older brunet chuckled at the thought, moving closer as he wrapped his arms around his younger self, and smirked at the little 'eep' he managed to hear. He smiled. 'So cute.'

"T-Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna stuttered, wincing as he did so when he remembered the last time he stuttered around Reborn. "W-What are you doing?" He struggled in the strong grasp weakly, not sure what to do exactly. The redness of his face was slowly growing darker at each passing second, unable to control it.

"You're just really warm, that's it," The older brunet buried his face into the chest, finding the situation funny. It was just so humorous. He could feel Tsuna going rigid under his touch, but it didn't matter, he was taking in this relaxing moment. "It's nice to have a warm pillow, you know."

"I'm not a pillow." Tsuna pouted, grumbling under his breath. The younger brunet almost made an effort to back talk, but refused at the last moment. He simply huffed, leaning back against the bed as he gave up. It wasn't worth fighting. That and Tsunayoshi was warm against him. The body heat that was surrounding him was better than any blanket he had.

Tsunayoshi smirked at the weakening of Tsuna's resistance and shuffled in his grasp, placing his head against the crook of the neck. He purposefully made a small puff of air, getting the other to shiver, and chuckled in amusement. His hair tickled against the warm skin and he took delight in seeing his younger self quiver under his touch. His eyes momentarily turned to Reborn, wondering if the hitman would step in to stop his advancement, only to see the baby slumbering peacefully in his hammock. The large bubble blowing from the nose was a dead giveaway. In turn, it meant Reborn wasn't planning on stepping in on him anytime soon.

"P-Please don't do that." Tsuna blushed vividly, the color just barely hidden by the darkness of the room. The moonlight was still slipping in from the windows, just enough to provide a small pale light. He jumped at the tickling touches, unable to escape.

"Do what?" He was now just messing around, wanting to continue teasing himself.

"You know what!" It was a hiss, but Tsuna kept it down so as not to disturb Reborn, fearing for his life. "It's really uncomfortable."

"Oh? So you aren't regularly teased like this?"

"Absolutely not! Now stop that!"

"Yes, yes," Tsunayoshi chortled lightly, but gave into the demand, stopping with the teasing. He was growing tired of the night and as much as he loved playing around, he wanted some sleep, too. "Alright, I won't mess with you anymore, but I still want to use you as my pillow."

"Fine, I give up."

Tsunayoshi shifted to the side, getting comfortable and smiled tenderly to himself at the delight of hearing those words. It was a great position, wonderful even, and buried his face into the 'pillow' greedily. "Thanks."

The younger brunet blinked curiously, a little startled by the sudden surrender. He peered down at the other, reaching up to touch the silky hair before finally deciding to stroke the supple locks as if the other was a child, or at least being comforted. He could perceive the other's eyes closing, enjoying the soft touches and relaxing into the grasp.

"Goodnight, Tsuna."

The younger male smiled weakly. "Goodnight, Tsunayoshi." He found himself relaxing despite the oddity of this position and the fact that he had an older version of him sharing his bed. The warmth lulled him further into a deep sleep, enjoying the feeling. In the meantime, Reborn blinked from his spot and peered at the cuddling twins before smirking, heading back to sleep as if there were nothing wrong. The hitman had gotten enough answers about the future from the way Tsunayoshi had acted, enough to give him comfort.

* * *

By early morning, Tsuna found it odd that not once had his hyper intuition gone off, leaving him in peace and quiet. Of course, it was completely strange considering Reborn's personality and unbelievable tendencies to drive him crazy. Without thinking much and plain curious, Tsuna slowly fluttered his eyes open, momentarily squeezing them shut from the sunlight that was slipping in through the window. A few soft mutters went under his breath in irritation as he raised his right hand up to block some of the bouncing light off his flat surfaces. It was only then that he noticed the extra weight against his frame.

Tsuna blinked, peering at his counterpart who was sleeping peacefully. Tsunayoshi was completely out. His lips were slightly tucked out and his arms were wrapped around him like some sort of teddy bear. It was endearing in a way. Somehow, the weight didn't bother him throughout the night, instead, using the form as a blanket. His large honey-colored eyes turned towards the hammock that Reborn normally slept in, only to find it completely empty. 'That's… strange.'

A small shuffling of movement caught Tsuna's attention, glancing down towards his bed buddy. Tsunayoshi shifted slightly, licking his lips once before burying his face further into the younger male's side for comfort and squeezed harder against his companion. His breath was soft and gentle, the older male deep in dreamland as if nothing could disturb his calm state.

'He hadn't been kidding on not getting enough sleep,' Tsuna reached up once more with his right hand and slowly stroked the soft caramel-colored hair just like last night. He felt the older male shift at his touch before growing comfortable. 'I guess seeing myself like this is kinda neat.' The moment he paused in his stroking, the other reacted.

"Don't stop…" The words were almost whispered, laced with sleep, as Tsunayoshi pulled away just slightly from the other. "It feels really good."

"O-Oh…" Tsuna blushed at those words, not expecting it. He continued as requested, listening as a soft moan came from the other and lifted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "So… when did you wake up?"

"A while… ago," A yawn broke the conversation, Tsunayoshi shuffling underneath the blankets. "Reborn woke me up and I asked him to let us sleep in a little longer since it's a weekend."

"And he agreed?" Disbelief layered his tone of voice.

Tsunayoshi chuckled. "Yeah. Reborn might not have any concern for many things, but he knows reason. The request I made was just that."

"I need to be taking some lessons from you. Reborn torments me all the time, it's his fun time."

"It takes a while, but eventually you'll figure him out. He knows when some things can work and others he's more likely to put his foot down about." Tsunayoshi mumbled into Tsuna's shoulder, unwilling to move from his spot. He was too comfortable and that was all that really mattered. "Like this, for example. If he knows you've been working hard and just want to relax for a little while to get your energy back, he won't say no."

"I still say you need to give me lessons."

Tsunayoshi giggled. "Trust me, you'll learn," He pulled himself away from the other as if thinking about something before slowly peeling the blankets off his form. The older brunet sighed heavily as he sat up, throwing his feet over the side of the bed, and rubbed the back of his head. His hair ruffled at the movement, yawning as he did so, and twisted his neck just enough to hear it pop on both sides. "Much better." He rotated his arms around in a circular fashion before turning around to face the other. "Sadly for you, you won't have enough of that chance to learn from me. But really, don't worry about your future. You'll do fine."

"Wait, what?" Tsuna jumped up from the bed, confused by the sudden words. "Are you leaving already?"

Tsunayoshi simply chuckled as he leaned over to grab his jacket, placing it over his shoulders. "Sadly yes, but I had to go eventually. God knows what our friends will get into without me around. I wouldn't even be amazed if Gokudera is tearing up Namimori at this moment trying to find me," Those words brought a smile to Tsuna's lips, easing the other. Tsunayoshi suddenly leaned in closer, brushing a few bangs out of the younger male's face. "But really, you'll do just fine." With that, he closed off the rest of the distance, pressing his lips gently against a warm cheek before pulling back. A low chuckle escaped from his throat, watching as Tsuna burned brightly in various shades. "See you later, younger me."

And soon, a large explosion occurred in the enclosed area, filling the room with that familiar pink smoke. The weight on the bed vanished, leaving Tsuna all alone, but the shade of his face never disappeared. Slowly, the brunet reached up to touch his right cheek, feeling the place where he had been kissed like it was burning, and swallowed thickly. He didn't move. He didn't do anything but sit there and stare into space as if he was thinking about the wonders of the world.

However, those thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom door slammed open, Reborn stepping in as if he owned the place. The baby smirked at the sight of Tsuna's little dilemma and lifted up Leon, in gun form. With a quick flick of his forefinger, bullets went spraying outward. A scream and a crash co-occurred followed with the brunet rushing out the bedroom door, complaining about Reborn's craziness for everyone to hear. Of course, it fell on deaf ears.

Tsuna hoped that the time when he could control Reborn just slightly would come soon – very soon.


End file.
